


It’s like a real life rom-com!

by Ivegothomework



Series: The Adventures of Penny Parker [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Other, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegothomework/pseuds/Ivegothomework
Summary: Tony and Pepper had been fighting for days and Penny knows exactly what to do to get them to make up.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Adventures of Penny Parker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056404
Kudos: 47





	It’s like a real life rom-com!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here just a fun little fluffy fic that I randomly wrote at 2 am xD

Penny groaned as she heard Tony and Pepper arguing down the hall. They’d been at it for days, arguing about some stupid little thing. By now she wasn’t even sure what their argument was about. She rubbed her face in exhaustion before grabbing her phone to call Ned.

“Sup?” Neds voice echoed through the speaker.

“Ned, I need your help, like desperately.” Penny begged.

“What? What’s going on? Oh god, please tell me you didn’t get yourself hurt again. I’m not a doctor you know.” Ned groaned and Penny chuckled and shook her head.

“Not this time, thankfully. No, it’s Tony and Pepper. They’ve been arguing about something for the past couple of days and they just can’t seem to talk it out. So I really need your help if my plan to get them to stop fighting is going to work.” Penny says, flicking a pen between her fingers.

“Okay, I’m listening…”

“I need you to hack Friday and give me full access. She controls everything in the building, including the elevator.” Penny says and Ned gasps.

“No way, you’re trapping them in the elevator together! It’s like a real life rom-com!” Ned squeals and Penny giggles at her friends excitement.

“Oh yeah, totally!”

“Dude! They’re gonna be so pissed!” Ned says.

“Yeah well, if they stop fighting it’s worth it.” Penny shrugs. 

“Okay but don’t tell them I helped you! I don’t want Iron Man to hate me!” Ned says and Penny let’s out another laugh.

“Yeah okay, agreed!”

“So, what’s the plan?” Ned asks.

“Okay so, we’re gonna head down to Tony’s lab and I’ll have Friday tell them to come down because we want to show them the project ‘we’ve done for school’ or something. I need you to hack in to Friday’s system and take control over the private elevator. Once they’re in, let it decend a few floors before stopping it. And hopefully , if we manage to pull that off, they’ll have no other choice than to be stuck there until they’ve talked it out.” Penny says and Ned let’s out a snort.

“Oh this is gonna be hilarious! I’ll bring the popcorn!”

“Don’t forget donuts!” Penny reminds him.

“Noted! So what time should I be there?” Ned asks.

“Around 2.” Penny responds.

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

“See you!” Penny responds before hanging up, smiling to herself as she put the phone down. She was for sure gonna get so much shot for this later.

~

“Guys, Ned is here! We’re heading down to the lab to work on that school project I told you guys about yesterday!” Penny yells from the hallway just as Ned stepped out of the elevator.

“Okay, please don’t blow anything up! And don’t touch my stuff!” Tony yells from the kitchen.

“I won’t!” She yells back before they take the elevator down to the lab.

“Got everything we need?” Penny asks and Ned nods, holding up his backpack.

“I’ve got the snacks and my laptop.” Ned replies.

“Great! God I hope this doesn’t fail.” Penny mumbles as they step inside the workshop.

Don’t worry, I’ve got a PowerPoint presentation that we can use as our ‘school project’ in case all else fails.” Ned says and Penny smiles.

“And that’s why you’re my guy in the chair.” Penny says before they sit down.

“Now you have about 45 seconds to hack into Friday system whilst they’re in the elevator. That the only place he won’t be able to top you from hacking in.” Penny says.

“What about his phone?” Ned asks.

“Already took care of that.” Penny says, holding up the Stark phone in her hand.

“Smooth.” Ned says and opens his laptop. They wait for about an hour before they decide that it’s time.

“You ready?” Penny asks and Ned nods.

“Friday, could you tell Tony and Pepper to come down and look at our project?” Penny asks the AI.

“They’ll be right down Ms Parker.” Friday responds and a few moments later she can har the elevator running.

“Now!” Penny says and Ned quickly hacks into the system, it takes about 15 seconds before he raises his hands in the air in victory.

“I’m in!”

“Yes!! Okay, now stop the elevator.” Penny says and Ned does.

“I grabbed a mic too so I can hook you up to the elevator speakers.” Ned says and plugs it in and pulls out the elevator feed to see Tony and Pepper standing there in confusion.

“What the hell??” Tony says, eyes darting around the small space.

“Tony what’s going on?” Pepper asks, sounding worried.

“I honestly don’t know. The person who was trying to hack my system must’ve gotten access and stopped the elevator…but who would-“ Tony begins.

“You don’t think…?” Pepper says slowly and Tony’s eyes widens.

“Kid!! I know you can hear me! Get this elevator started right now!” Tony yells and Penny leans in to the mic and presses the button.

“No can do. I’ll get the elevator to start moving again once you guys stop fighting. I don’t care if it takes 1 hour, 1 day or an entire month. Solve it, you’re adults. Even me and Ned haven’t fought for this long.” Penny responds.

“Penny I swear to god. If you don’t let us out of here you’ll be grounded until you’re 18. I’m not even joking!” Pepper says.

”oh please, y’all are gonna ground me anyway.” Penny laughed.

“Penny, stop being ridiculous and let us out!” Pepper said more sternly this time.

“Solve your problems first, you’re adults! Get over it.” Penny says.

She’s not gonna let us out, is she?” Tony asked, looking over at Pepper.

“Not if she’s as stubborn as you, she isn’t.” Pepper says and leans against the wall, running her hand over her face in exhaustion.

“I swear when I get out of here I’m gonna ground that kid from the lab for the rest of the school term.” Tony mumbles under his breath.

“Why don’t ‘you’ ground yourself in the process as well. You, more than anyone, needs to get out of that lab.” Pepper spits out.

“Oh really?? Says the woman who barely takes a day off work.” Tony spits back.

“I’m the CEO, what am I gonna do, just leave everything when you decide that ‘you’ have time to spend time with me?!” Pepper argues, crossing her arms in a in a furious motion.

“Well get an assistant!” Tony argues.

“I have an assistant Tony!”

“Well get another one then.” Tony utters.

“Tony that’s not what this is about!” Pepper tells him.

“Hah! This is really entertaining!” Ned laughs and grabs a handful of popcorn.

“I know right!” Penny laughs, shoving another donut in her mouth.

“It’s even better than the Kardashians!” Ned comments as he chews on his popcorn.

“So much better!” Penny agrees, eyes glued to the laptop screen.

“All you ever do is work on those suits! And the suits-“

“Oh here we go again!” Tony says, lifting his hands in the air dramatically.

“Yes, they’re a distraction, so I’ve heard.” Tony mutters.

“Yes they are, but that’s not- I just, Tony I’m scared. Because every time you’re in that suit you put yourself in front of danger! And I’m scared. Scared that you’re not gonna come home, scared that I’m not gonna be able to hug you ever again. Scared that I’m never gonna fall asleep next to you again. Scared that Penny will loose you, because wether you believe it or not, you’re a father figure to her. I’m scared Tony, everyday. I don’t want to loose you.” Pepper sobs, her voice desperate. Tears were now falling freely and Tony swallows, blinking away the tears that are threatening to fall down his cheek.

“Pep…” Tony says, stepping forward and rubbing her arms up and down soothingly.

“Look at me Pep…” Tony says and Pepper just shakes her head, her glance not leaving the floor.

“You’re not gonna loose me, ever. How many years have I been doing this? Like 8 years. And I’m still here Pep, I’m still here.” Tony says and Pepper finally looks up.

“But for how long Tony?” Pepper says, lips trembling.

“Pep…” Tony whispers, placing his hand gently on her cheek and stroking away the stray tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I keep scaring you like this. And if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll retire.” Tony says and Pepper sniffles.

“Maybe if you just cut it down by 50%. Or help out with small crimes. Not alien infestations and supervillains. Why don’t you let the rest of the avengers handle that.” Pepper says and Tony gives her a small smile.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that from the beginning, we could’ve avoided this whole fight.” Tony says and Pepper sighs, wiping away a stray tear.

“I just, I don’t want to pull you away from what you love doing. Which is being out there, helping people.”

“Yes, I love doing that. But do you know what I love more?” Tony asks, placing his finger under Pepper’s chin and tilting it up slightly.

“You.” Tony says and Pepper let’s out a teary chuckle, wiping away the tears on her cheeks once again.

“And that little menace who locked us in here.” Tony says and Pepper laughs again, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

“I promise, I’m gonna do my best to cut down in the crime fighting a little. At least when it comes to aliens and shit.” Tony says and Peper wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him close.

“Thank you. And if you’re gonna fight aliens and shit like that, at least give me a warning beforehand.” Pepper says.

“Of course.” Tony chuckles, and they just stay embraced like that for a little while before the elevator starts moving again.

“Well will you look at that, the spiderling kept her word.” Tony says.

“She’s gonna be in so much trouble.” Pepper says as the elevator descends and halts to a stop at the lab.

“Shit, well it was fun knowing you Ned. I might not see you, cause I’ll probably be grounded for the rest of my life.” Penny says and prepares herself, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans before standing up. Ned was just about to reply when the elevator door dinged open.

“You!” Tony says, pointing a finger at Penny.

“Yes hi, it’s me! Your favorite kid in this universe.” Penny says, acting as innocent as she possibly could.

“You are in so much trouble!” Pepper says and Ned slowly inches closer towards the elevator.

“Well I think that’s my cue to leave.” Ned says and sprints to the elevator.

“Bye Ms Potts, Bye Mr Stark!” Ned says just before the elevator doors close.

“So…” Penny begins, pausing slightly before continuing.

“I feel like you guys should thank me. Cause this whole thing, totally worked!” Penny says with excitement.

“You should be happy it worked or else I would’ve taken that suit away for the rest of your life. You should be happy you’re only getting away with 2 weeks without lab time.” Tony says.

“1 month.” Pepper adds.

“1 month.” He confirms, knowing not to go against her.

“1 month??! Oh come on! That’s a little bit of an over reaction isn’t it?” Penny asks and tilts her head, batting her puppy eyes at them.

“That doesn’t work anymore. I’ve become immune by now.” Tony says and Penny pouts.

“Ugh fine. I’m just happy you guys aren’t fighting anymore.” Penny says and they smile. Tony and Pepper look at each other before he leans in for a kiss.

“Aaaand that’s my cue to leave. Have fun. Please remember that I have super hearing!” Penny says and enters the elevator. The adults laugh and the elevator doors close, leaving them alone in the lab.

“So what do ya say? Wanna fondue as Cap would say.” Tony asks and Pepper slaps his chest.

“No!” Pepper laughs and heads towards the elevator, but stops to turn around.

“Later, when the kid is back at her aunts.” Pepper says and give him a wink before heading upstairs.


End file.
